Fanfiction Addiction
by Tanith Lilitu
Summary: Aislin is a fanfic addict... who suddenly finds herself possessed, dragged ten years into the past, and halfway around the world! OC, OotP spoilers, very AU now, bordering on parody at points, probable OOCness
1. Aislin and her Inner Voice

**Author:** Tanith Lilitu

**Disclaimer:** I own Aislin, Mr. and Mrs. Highland, and the plot. Any characters you may recognize are property of J. K. Rowling.

**Summary:** …Oh my god, I've really gone off the deep end… _Have you now? What brought you to that conclusion?_ Because I've made myself believe that I'm possessed, by a fictional character nonetheless! _Hey! I resent that!_

**Timeframe:** It will be 6th year once it gets to that point. At the moment, the story is taking place in present day.

**Warnings:** OC, spoilers for OotP

**Rating:** PG, for three or four minor swear words.

**Author Note:** This is my first try at writing fanfiction, Harry Potter or otherwise, there you go, you're warned. There are no recognizable characters right away, wait for it.

* * *

Fanfiction Addiction 

Chapter 1: Aislin and her "Inner Voice"

"Aislin, I told you to take out the garbage yesterday, and the day before that! It's overflowing here! Come on, the Internet's gonna be the first thing to go if you don't get your butt out of that computer chair and to the kitchen. That means **now**! Aislin, _come on_!"

Aislin could hear her mother's voice coming from upstairs, which was reminding her about the chores she was trying to forget. "Just a second mom! I've only got one chapter left on this fic! It's a really good one. I'll be done in like, five or ten minutes… what the… mom!" Her excuses were cut short as the screen that had previously been changing, promptly displayed the "Cannot find Server" message.

Ever since Aislin got the computer put into her room, it seemed like that was all she ever did. The usual excuse for being on was homework, but the work was normally thrown onto the disorganized desk and forgotten under chip bags, candy wrappers and various other items. The only thing that she truthfully did on the computer was surfing the net for hours at a time to read Fanfiction. She gave all the fandoms a chance, well, the ones she knew of, but her favourite by far was Harry Potter. She had read all the books numerous times, the first three at least; Aislin found the others too long to read repeatedly, she knew all the site addresses like the back of her hand. She didn't access the homepages for Fanfiction or Fanart, she had long ago memorized the complicated URLs, or at least written them down, to search for anything she needed, and homepages only took up more valuable time. In short, Aislin Highland had an addiction, it wasn't like you could go up to her and she'd tell you that though, no, it was "only a slight interest" nothing to be worried about of course. Yeah right.

This was the second time that morning she'd been disconnected; the first time was much earlier, at 4:30 am. Her dad had woken up to go to work and there was Aislin, eyes glued to the computer screen reading the latest exploits of the Golden Trio, as told by whatever author had updated the most quickly.

Now it was ten in the morning and she had been online since seven, that was when Mrs. Highland had woken and turned the connection back on. There had been a condition though; she would only turn back on the Internet if Aislin did all her chores before using it. Of course none of her chores were done, so this was why a moody teenaged Internet addict was now marching up the stairs to rectify the situation and get her rightfully deserved computer privileges back.

"And turn off that music before you come upstairs, I couldn't get to sleep for two hours last night you had it on so loud!"

"Not my fault, should've told me then not now, can't do anything about it now…" Aislin muttered this to herself as she walked back down the stairs to turn down her Green Day CD, which had ended and had started back at _American Idiot _again.

She started singing along to the music adding in her own words. "My mother is such an idiot, I want my Internet connection." Aislin knew she was being bitchy, but did her mother really expect her to be Miss Happy-Sunshine first thing in the morning? _There you go,_ she told herself, _I have a right to be however I want to, I don't see her up until 4:30 on a regular basis and acting as good as this. _She smiled to herself at this thought, but the smile was immediately smushed.

_**Whose fault is it you were up that late? **_

_Hey, get out of my head, stupid inner voice… oh my god, I _have_ been reading too much Fanfiction, I've made myself an inner voice! _

_**Hey, I have a name I'm not just some weak little thing that you can push… **_

"Aislin! I am not going to repeat myself, you take out that garbage, or no computer for a week. I mean it!"

At this latest threat, she rushed up the stairs and grabbed the garbage bag as fast as was humanly possible. By the time she had gotten to the curb she was winded, a little pathetic I know, but what can you expect from someone who spends all his or her time on the net?

She was greeted by her mother's voice as soon as she got inside, it took on a much sweeter tone now, not that Aislin appreciated this change at all. " Thanks honey, see if you had gotten this done before we wouldn't have had this problem. Next time just finish whatever you've got to do first and go on your fiction for fans, or whatever it is you read, later. Okay Ash?"

"Yeah, whatever mom, is the net back up?"

"Yes, it is, but Ash did you even hear a word I said?"

"Uh, huh… prioritizing and all that junk, thanks mom, bye!" And with that she rushed out of the kitchen and back down the stairs to rejoin her computer. It was all in vain though; the lack of sleep and running around just now had finally kicked in. Aislin sat back in her computer chair to find that her eyelids were drooping. _Isn't this perfect? I just wanted to read some good HP fiction, and what happens? I fall asleep at the computer. _

_**Just ducky ain't it? Poor sad little… what was your name again? **_

"_Just ducky"? Who says that anyway? You're one odd inner voice; you realize that don't you? And it's Aislin. _

_**Yep, I've been told that before. And like I told you before that thing, was that your mother? **_

_Thing? Haha! Yeah that was mom, so… keep going._

_**Before she interrupted me, I was telling you, I'm not someone little "inner voice", as you put it, that you can push around. I'm not an "inner voice" at all. **_

_If you're not an inner voice than what are you? A, ooooo, misplaced spirit or some shit like that?_

_**You're a smart one, I've got a friend who's smart like you, well he's smarter, but I don't know, maybe we should have a contest to test your brains!**_

_Yeah, whatever, just get on with it. Why am I smart again?_

_**You got it on the first try. I'm a misplaced spirit.**_

_That's just creepy! I've got some old dead guy living in my brain!_

_**Hey! I'm not old or creepy! Well, I'm older than you are, but who cares really? And I'm not supposed to be dead really.**_

_You've got to be kidding… you're not really serious are you?_

_**Yes I am, to any way you could have meant that.**_

"_Yes to any…" What other way could I mean that… I can only think of one other… Oh my god, I've really gone off the deep end._

_**Have you now? What brought you to that conclusion?**_

_Because I've made myself believe that I'm possessed, by a fictional character nonetheless! _

_**Hey! I resent that! Just because you've never met me doesn't mean I'm fictional!**_

_But you are, some British woman made you up. You're a character in a children's book series._

_**Some British woman made up a good cover story, you didn't think she'd dream up that world by herself did you? She based it off of real people I'll have you know, some of my best mates they are, well were. Why don't you believe me? **_

_If you were really a spirit, you'd know things about… I dunno, stuff that regular people wouldn't._

_**Come on, I'm a disembodied, hehe, disembodied, that's a fun word! Anyway… I'm a disembodied spirit, not a psychic. **_

_Yeah whatever, I guess I believe you, either you're who you say you are, or I've lost it. Who really gives a shit either way? I'm going to sleep, talk to you later. Oh, but wait, you said you're not supposed to be dead. Is there something I can do about that? I don't know why I asked, but answer me quickly before I take back the offer._

_**I dunno, I'd need to talk to one of my mates. Can you get to him for me? **_

_Whichone is that?_

_**Oh, I don't know… the only live one maybe! **_

_Calm down, jeez, fine, but how do you expect me to get to Great Britain or wherever over there he is? In case you haven't noticed I'm fourteen, and wandering the globe to help you isn't really an option._

_**He'd probably be at headquarters; you know where that is right? I'm assuming you do. As for how to get there, gimme some time, I'll come up with something.**_

_You do that, now good night._

_**Don't you mean good morning? It's not noon yet.**_

_Shut up! Whatever, good morning then._

_**But then it sounds like you're waking up. You're going to confuse me terribly you know.**_

"Argh!" Aislin jumped onto her bed and burrowed her face into her pillow to try to squash the mindless babble filling her head. "Someone help me," she whispered into her pillow, "I'm going to go out of my mind if he stays in there any longer." And with that final thought, Aislin was out like a light.

* * *

A/N: Read & Review! Please! - Can anyone tell me who this mysterious spirit is? It's really not that hard to guess. 


	2. A Little Chat and Some Spirit Summoning

**Author:** Tanith Lilitu

**Disclaimer:** I own Aislin, Mr. and Mrs. Highland, and the plot. Any characters you may recognize are property of J. K. Rowling.

**Summary:** …Oh my god, I've really gone off the deep end… _Have you now? What brought you to that conclusion?_ Because I've made myself believe that I'm possessed, by a fictional character nonetheless! _Hey! I resent that!_

**Timeframe:** It will be 6th year once it gets to that point. At the moment, the story is taking place in present day.

**Warnings:** OC, spoilers for OotP

**Rating:** PG, for three or four minor swear words.

**A/N: **Second chapter is now here! It'll start getting more interesting pretty soon I'm hoping.

* * *

Fanfiction Addiction 

Chapter 2: A Little Chat and Some Spirit Summoning

**_  
It's really boring to have no one to talk to you know. Hello, la la la la, la la la la! Wake up! I'm bored…_**

_What the heck… oh, you're still here. So it wasn't just some fic-induced dream… Damnit._

_**Nope, not a dream at all! I'm seriously here, hahaha! I crack my self up sometimes. **_

_Good for you. Now, with the whole pun business, can I safely assume that you're Sirius?_

_**I thought we established that I wasn't kidding?**_

_I was actually using that as your name that time. Little slow today, are we? How did you make it even this far in life? _

**_Oh, well then, yes. I'm Sirius Black, recently deceased, unregistered Animagus, and prankster extrodinaire. Hey, that's French! See I'm not stupid, I spoke French!_**

_Again, my congratulations to you. In your shining moment of brilliance, can you tell me how we get to your friend? I'm guessing Remus Lupin is the one you were talking about before?_

**_Yep, that's him. How to get to him though… that's a toughie. Well, it's still '95, or '96, I can't tell how much time passed since I was dead, but it doesn't feel like long. So he'll probably be at HQ with the rest of the Order, sorting through my stuff._**

_Well that's no help, it's 2005._

**_It's what? Ten years! Oh no… okay I'm lost again. I'm just gonna sit here and mope._**

_And just when I thought we were getting somewhere._ Aislin flopped back down on her bed in exasperation and tried to clear her thoughts. It was damn near impossible to do so with Sirius in the background though. What Aislin didn't know was that all this thought clearing and planning wasn't necessary. For at that moment, well not at that moment if you want to get technical, at that momentten years earlier, two teens somewhere in London were putting their own plan into action…

* * *

"So what are we doing again, 'Mione?" Ron was yet again confused as to whatever plan the Trio was putting into action, all he knew was it could probably help his best mate, Harry.

"How many times must I tell you Ronald? We're going to try to figure out a way to get Sirius back, for Harry's sake. He's done nothing but sit around all day long, brooding, since that night in the Department of Mysteries. It's the least we can do."

"I knew that much."

"Then why did you ask me what we were doing?"

"I knew why we were doing it, I want to know how we're going about it."

"We're going to cast this spell," Hermione then motioned to the ancient book in front of her, "And it should show us where Sirius's spirit is at the moment. Or it might bring his spirit to us; I haven't worked that detail out yet. As for getting his body back from behind the veil, that's a different story, and we'll work that out when we come to it."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know." He glanced over at the tattered spell book near them, "Where'd you get that? It looks bloody hard"

"It was in the study downstairs, the Blacks were very into the Dark Arts you know, it stands to reason that there would be books on necromancy. As for the difficulty, yes it is very complicated. But I'm sure I'll manage."

"Necrowhat?"

"Necromancy, Ronald. Summoning spirits of the deceased, especially for prophesying, in this case however…" By this point, he had tuned her out, she carried on for a while longer before turning to him and nodding, indicating they were ready to start the spell. "Everything is ready, we just need to chant the verse on this page here. Okay, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

"I'll take that as a yes, okay."

_Ego voco vos phasmatis._

_Ut ingredior inter victus._

_Ut spiritus inter victus._

_Vivo inter victus, ut unus of victus._

_Ut is exsisto meus mos, Ego voco vos phasmatis._

_Ego voco vos phasmatis._

_Ut ingredior inter victus._

_Ut spiritus inter victus._

_Vivo inter victus, ut unus of victus._

_Ut is exsisto meus mos, Ego voco vos phasmatis._

_Ego voco vos phasmatis._

_Ut ingredior inter victus._

_Ut spiritus inter victus._

_Vivo inter victus, ut unus of victus._

_Ut is exsisto meus mos, Ego voco vos phasmatis._

"Now what?" Ron had chanted, but he didn't see anything happening.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

**A/N:** There's the second chappie for ya! It was short I know, but it's better than nothing. Read & Review! 


	3. Aislin's Arrival

**Author:** Tanith Lilitu

**Disclaimer:** I own Aislin, Mr. and Mrs. Highland, and the plot. Any characters you may recognize are property of J. K. Rowling.

**Summary:** …Oh my god, I've really gone off the deep end… _Have you now? What brought you to that conclusion?_ Because I've made myself believe that I'm possessed, by a fictional character nonetheless! _Hey! I resent that!_

**Timeframe:** This chapter takes place in the Trio's 6th year, '96.

**Warnings:** OC, spoilers for OotP

**Rating:** PG, for three or four minor swear words.

**A/N:** Updating has occurred! Keep reading! More characters of the HP universe variety shall now be showing up.

* * *

Fanfiction Addiction

Chapter 3: Aislin's Arrival

The feel of a cold stone floor and the smell of food being prepared were the first things that alerted Aislin to the fact that something wasn't right. As she opened her eyes – _When did I close my eyes? _– The sight that greeted her was even more unimaginable than the recent discovery of Sirius Black's spirit taking residence in her subconscious. She was lying on the floor of what appeared to be a dimly lit kitchen. Beside her was an enormous table, littered with scrolls containing diagrams and notes, not that Aislin knew that from her viewpoint. Smoke lingered in the air, and a large fireplace at the end of the kitchen was the only light, a few people were milling about within the room. As she started to sit up, she could hear footsteps approaching her resting-place.

A man with greying hair and a tired look on his face gazed down at her. "She appears to be awake." This was said to no one in particular, and soon more footsteps could be heard. Aislin finally managed sit up, with a little help from the man beside her.

Soon a plump woman with bright red hair and a motherly look about her, a younger woman with bright blue hair sticking up in odd directions, and a man with greasy hair, whose face looked to be stuck in a sneer permanently, knelt around her looking concerned. Well, the first two did at least. The greasy haired sneering man, who looked to have quite a large nose as well, stood off to the side, surveying the entire room with an air of what seemed to be boredom. He couldn't really be counted as concerned at all now that Aislin thought of it, not concerned for her, perhaps concerned that he wasn't going to get finished whatever business he had with these people so that he could leave. Aislin dropping in, quite literally, was merely slowing him down.

"Oh you poor dear!" Molly, for Aislin had figured out this simply had to be Mrs. Weasley, now focused her honed mothering skills on the girl sitting on the floor. "I hope you don't mind my saying so, but you look simply dreadful. Tonks," This was said to the other woman now trying to stand up and succeeding in knocking over a chair or two in the process, "Go get her something to eat. Remus, Severus, one you summon a blanket, she's chilled to the bone."

The others quickly got to work on the tasks assigned to them while Mrs. Weasley set about making Aislin as comfortable as possible. "Now I expect you'll be wanting to know where you are, dear. And how you got here as well." Aislin looked on expectantly at this last question, for she had already assumed, and her beliefs had been confirmed by Sirius, that she, or was that they, were in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Her hopes of an answer were soon dashed though, "I'm afraid we haven't quite figured that out, you just appeared here, but that isn't what's odd, it's the way you're dressed. You seem a bit out of place here." At this Molly motioned to the robes the rest of them were wearing, as opposed to the pajama pants and T-shirt Aislin sported. "I don't suppose you know how you ended up in this place do you though?"

"No, I know where I am, but… I mean, oh shit…" Molly, and Tonks who had just entered the room, paled visibly. _I shouldn't have said that should I? I'm not supposed to know about this house._

_**Probably wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done, not that I have a list of stupid things you did, but that'd be on the list.**_

_Thanks for the vote of confidence. Now they're all gonna think I'm Death Eater or spy or something. What do I do Sirius?_

_**Umm… that's a toughie… no muggle should know about this place right now because Jo's only written one book at this point, right?**_

_Yes, but does this mean that they'd know about that one book?_

_**They should, Tonks or Remus wouldn't be in it at this point, if this is around when I died. Jo said she was writing them year for year, based on the people Harry knew at that point, or the events centred around him. But Molly and Snape know about the first book, how many are out in 2005?**_

Five, that's how I knew you'd died, and about this place. They'll be a sixth one in July of this year, or not this year, I don't know when we are. But shut up now, I need to explain myself, I've been sitting here for five minutes, and they're still looking at me funny.

"Well, where to start, let me explain myself." Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly, still looking apprehensive, "You know the book series that Jo Rowling has written? Well… the book? Based on Harry's life?"

"I do, but even if you've read that, nowhere in that book is anything about this house or its whereabouts."

"That's where it starts getting interesting, what year is it here?"

"1995, it's August." See I was right, my guesstimation was amazing! "Do you mean to say that you're from a different time than now?"

"Ten years from now, I live in 2005."

By now, all four of the room's previous occupants had returned, and their attention was caught by Aislin's story.

"How many books has she published about our world, dear?"

"Five right now, the sixth will be out in July. That's why I know where I am, but it's still as mystery as to why or how I'm here." Four heads nodded in acceptance of this new bit of information and you could almost see the gears turning in their heads as they imagined how Jo had described them. "Oh, and the fourth movie will be out in November." At this new revelation, several pairs of ears perked up; Sirius was delighted as well.

**_I'm in a movie! Well, not me, but it's about me! And, wow, who plays me, what does he look like? Is he any good? I want to see the movie when we get back!_**

_Hey, hey, slow down. If everything works out as planned there won't be a "we" anymore._

_**What? What's happening? You're leaving me?**_

_I thought you wanted to be alive again?_

_**Ooh, that's what you meant, well that's fine then. I'll leave you alone again.**_

A few concerned glances were sent Aislin's way as she straightened up in her seat once more.

"Are you alright, dear? Do you have a headache?" Molly's mothering skills were once again put into action, not that they had ever stopped.

"No, I'm fine. Actually… no, I'm not, this might be part of the reason I'm here." Aislin looked further down the table at Remus, "Remus, I've got a problem, I was told you were the one to ask about it."

The lycanthrope looked surprised at being asked for help from their mysterious guest, but nodded anyway. "What can I do for you? And who exactly recommended me?"

"Well, I seem to have an… odd "inner voice". I've established that he's a friend of yours." This only increased the glances sent towards Aislin, and she received one of Snape's customary eyebrow quirks.

"W-what exactly do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it, it might be possession, but I don't think he _tried_ to possess me."

"So which of my friends has mistakenly possessed you?" His tone indicated that he as well thought she was a few phases short of a full moon. Everyone's attention was quickly diverted away from Aislin's mental health though, as a bark-like laugh sounded from Aislin, and it was soon quite apparent that Sirius had learned a new trick.

"Why, Moony! I'm surprised at you! Don't you even recognize your old pal Padfoot?" Aislin said, in a voice, which was most definitely not her own.

* * *

**A/N:** Longer chapter than normal. Ooo, what will happen next? Will they believe Aislin? Will Sirius return to the land of the living? Will flying pigs eat them all? Find out next time on Fanfiction Addiction! Read & Review, please! 


	4. Reactions

**Author:** Tanith Lilitu

**Disclaimer:** I own Aislin, Mr. and Mrs. Highland, and the plot. Any characters you may recognize are property of J. K. Rowling.

**Summary:** …Oh my god, I've really gone off the deep end… _Have you now? What brought you to that conclusion?_ Because I've made myself believe that I'm possessed, by a fictional character nonetheless! _Hey! I resent that!_

**Timeframe:** This chapter takes place in the Trio's 6th year, '96.

**Warnings:** OC, spoilers for OotP

**Rating:** PG, for three or four minor swear words.

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of replies in the other chapters, I loaded them all at once, it just didn't all show up right away. I tried to make all of the characters in character as much as possible.

skyklutz – Thankies muchly! You've probably figured out that it's Sirius by now, least I hope you have. Ron's still alive and well as you can see.

wockygal – Yay! Cookie for you! Good job!

nitehawk – That's pretty much it, except Aislin is a Canadian muggle, oh, here's an update for ya.

* * *

Fanfiction Addiction

Chapter 4: Reactions 

The underage witch and wizard peered into the semi-darkness surrounding them, as though it would answer all of their questions. They had been waiting for close to half an hour and the spell for summoning spirits from the dead _still_ didn't seem to have kicked in.

"Maybe we said it wrong, it's quite possible."

"No, Ronald, it's not quite possible. I've been researching this particular incantation for two months solid. It should have worked, we'll just have to wait a little longer… never mind that!" A sudden brainwave appeared to have hit the bushy haired girl; "There were more books on necromancy down in the study! You wait here, Ron, and I'll take a look and tell you when I've found something."

"Okay, 'Mione, I'll go get you if anything else happens." He seriously doubted anything would happen, of course he had faith in his friend's intellectual prowess, but this spell had seemed a little shifty from the beginning. Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be, but Ron would still watch in case anything did happen.

As he sat there, he fiddled with a thread on his jumper, and whistled to himself. Then the thread became boring once more and he moved onto cleaning his fingernails. He was on the index finger of his left hand when Hermione came running into the room that he was sitting in, gasping for air. She had run all the way up three flights of stairs, and with good reason.

Hermione reached out to the cabinet next to her to support herself, "Ron… it… it worked!"

"What worked?" Of course there was no reason for his asking this, they both knew what "it" she was referring to, but Ron needed a little confirmation.

"What other "it" would I mean? The spirit summoning!"

"But nothing happened up here. Where is he then?"

Hermione's face suddenly took on a sort of grimace as she answered, "You see, that's when it gets more difficult. You know how I told you before that I wasn't sure about getting Sirius' body back as well?"

"So what, it's just his spirit floating around? Like a ghost? Well, that's not so bad."

"No… not like a ghost. Not like a ghost at all, Ronald. He needed a body to come back, so somewhere along the way he got himself a body, I don't think he intended to, mind you, but…"

Ron knew something serious, no pun intended, had to be going on when his normally articulate friend was at a loss for words. "Maybe if you showed me what was going on?"

"Yes, okay, she's in the kitchen."

_She! _"She! You mean Sirius got turned into a girl? Bloody hell!"

"Oh come on now! I mean, really. Just follow me, Ronald."

"Don't you even recognize your old pal Padfoot! Not like you would of course!" Aislin, or was it Sirius now turned to the two witches in the room, while the normally collected Snape was choking on his tea. "Tonks! Molly! It's been ages! Good to see you again!" This only succeeded in bringing Mrs. Weasley to tears and sent Tonks' hair to changing a different style and colour every second or so. Remus was still standing in shock, and once Tonks had calmed down enough, her hair now lime green and curly, she maneuvered him into a chair at the table.

"Th- this can't… it's just impossible… Sirius… is it really you?" Remus didn't seem to be able to form coherent sentences, and with good reason. He had seen one of his closest friends fall to his death a mere three months ago, and now Sirius was back again, or at least his spirit was.

"Don't know why you lot are getting so choked up, I mean, you didn't think I'd let myself get stuck behind that veil forever did you? But yes Moony, it's me. It seems I can talk out loud now, I use to just be able to talk to Aislin in her head."

"Aislin?"

"Oh, this girl here, or me, or… you know what, I'm confused now. I'll let her talk to you again." By this point, everyone seemed to have adjusted to the fact that the girl in front of them had been "mistakenly possessed" by the spirit of Sirius Black, but it was still odd to hear _his_ voice coming out of _her_ mouth. Aislin's body suddenly quivered a little, and she was in control again.

"Now you know what I was talking about." Remus and Tonks nodded at this, Molly finished up sobbing into her tea towel, and Snape's ever-present sneer took up residence on his face once more. It was at this moment that a younger witch decided to enter the kitchen, and Sirius decided to exercise his ability to speak.

"Hello, Hermione! How are you doing? I seem to have possessed some poor muggle girl, quite laughable really, I didn't mean to, but what can you do? Are Ron and Harry here as well?"

Hermione's reaction to this very odd display was to emit an odd squeaking sound, followed by a funny grin, and to run back upstairs.

"Well that didn't go well at all, thought she'd be more pleased to see me. She did smile though"

"And then she ran away, Black." Snape had apparently recovered from his coughing fit, "Considering you've been dead for three months, you should be pleased anyone even remembered you'd existed at all."

"N-now, Severus" choked out Molly, "We're all," sniffle, "v-very happy to s-see Sirius again," sob,  
"s-so you be quiet and," sniffle, "let him speak." Snape's glare intensified, but he was now silent. With this newfound silence, came the sounds of chatter down the hall, and footsteps rapidly approaching.

"So is he or isn't he a she?"

"I don't think so Ron, but I was only there for a few seconds before I came back to tell you."

"You could have stayed longer, found more out."

"But then you'd still be waiting upstairs."

"Oh," The voices had now reached the bottom of the stairs and the basement kitchen, "Oh! Is that Sirius? What's going on?"

Aislin had regained her voice, and fielded these questions, "Hi, you two have got to be Ron and Hermione, the actors look sorta like you guys, but that topic can wait until later. I don't think anyone knows how I got here, I'm not Sirius, but I'm sorta like, "possessed", I guess you could say. I'm Aislin by the way." She did a funny little wave after her speech.

"Bloody Hell!" A few pointed looks were thrown Ron's way after this, and a grumble from Snape about how he wished school was in session so he could deduct points.

Molly took this momentary pause as her chance to begin the interrogation, "Ron, Hermione, do you two have any idea why this girl, Aislin was it? Why Aislin is here?"

"Weeeell… about that…"

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it, a fourth chapter, whoa, it's 2 in the morning here! I'm going to bed. I won't be updating for a little bit, because March Break is ending, on Monday it's back to school.: ( Okay, my griping session is over. Read & Review, please! I like reviews! They make me feel all fuzzy and happy. : ) 


	5. Shouting and Numerous Questions

**Author:** Tanith Lilitu

**Disclaimer:** I own Aislin, Mr. and Mrs. Highland, and the plot. Any characters you may recognize are property of J. K. Rowling.

**Summary:** …Oh my god, I've really gone off the deep end… _Have you now? What brought you to that conclusion?_ Because I've made myself believe that I'm possessed, by a fictional character nonetheless! _Hey! I resent that!_

**Timeframe:** This chapter takes place in the Trio's 6th year, '96.

**Warnings:** OC, spoilers for OotP

**Rating:** PG, for three or four minor swear words.

**A/N: **New chapter! Ha ha, can't throw potatoes at me now!

Cecikun- there are actually tests to figure out if you have an Internet addiction, the thing is though, they're all online, lmao. The whole Aislin doing magic idea is good, I hadn't thought of that, it may happen, I'm not sure just yet. Wait and see.

Everyone else- omg! Thank you so much! Here's more for you guys.

* * *

  
Fanfiction Addiction

Chapter 5: Shouting and Numerous Questions 

"YOU DID WHAT!" Molly Weasley screeches rivaled even the painting of Mrs. Black's at the moment. The reason for this sudden outburst was that she had just been told why Aislin and Sirius were here, and the fact that Hermione and her son played major parts in this recent occurrence. "DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS SOMETHING LIKE THAT IS? TAMPERING WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT COULD HAVE RESULTED IN ONE OR BOTH OF YOU BEING KILLED! YOU COULD'VE SUMMONED AN EVIL SPIRIT FOR MERLIN'S SAKES! HONESTLY!"

Tonks and Remus were quietly escorting Aislin/Sirius out of the room, as they had both, or all if you counted Sirius, experienced Molly's anger. Ron tried to slink out of the room as well, but his attempt was in vain.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET RONALD WEASLEY! YOU COME BACK HERE!"

"Molly," Tonks cautiously interjected, "Remus and I are just going to get Aislin into one of the guest rooms upstairs…"

"That's fine, you just make yourself at home Aislin," Her sweet smile suddenly morphed back into rage as she turned to Ron and Hermione once more. By this point, the other three were out of the kitchen and their ears thanked them for it.

The full force of where she was suddenly hit Aislin and she stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Oh my god, I'm actually in… whoa… this is like so cool…" She appeared slightly dazed, so Sirius took over walking.

"Merlin, it's good to be back!" He started up walking again, keeping pace with the other two, "Did you know I've been floating around for about ten years?" He didn't give them time to answer and kept speaking, "Not that it felt like ten years, 'bout a year or so I'd say, but still, least I was fairly happy, not like in Azkaban." At this he shuddered, "Did I mention that I'm glad to be back?" His two companions chuckled at this and soon enough they were at Sirius' old room, but this still didn't shut him up. "Where's Harry? I saw Ron and Hermione, Merlin, I could've down without the screaming though. He's not at those muggles' house again, is he?"

The other two exchanged quick glances and Remus swallowed before answering, "He is, Albus said it was the safest place for him to be at the moment, after you, well..."

"After I died, you can say it."

"Yes, after you died. We all know it's not the happiest place for him, but he couldn't stay here without a legal guardian very long. Albus is letting him stay here for the last two weeks before school starts, so we were going to go get him in a few days, but we can probably get him earlier if you're here."

"Oh goodie!" This new chance at life seemed to have brightened Sirius' overall mood, after Azkaban, his spirit was dimmed, but it was slowly coming back, almost brighter than before. "I'll let Aislin talk to you again, she'll want to familiarize herself with the place, I think she's gotten over the initial shock of being here." Aislin's body quivered, and once again it was her voice coming out of her mouth.

"Sorry about before… umm, you guys. What should I call you while I'm here? And I only have the clothes I'm wearing; will I need robes or something? I know I'm a muggle and all, but I think if I want to blend in I'd need - "

"Hey, slow down!" Tonks put her hands out in front of Aislin, "Okay, one question at a time. Deep breathes. You can call me Tonks; everyone does, no calling me by my first name though, consider yourself warned. Remus, you care to field the other questions?"

"I think I caught all those, not sure. Call me Remus, I'm not teaching and I wouldn't be teaching you anyway, so no Professor nonsense like I'm sure was in your books. As for robes, you might want some, just in case, but I'll ask Albus about that. Hermione, Ron and Harry all wear muggle clothes over the holidays, so you're not missing out on anything, don't worry. That everything?"

"Uh, I think so, is this like where I'm staying? I heard Sirius think it was his room, is it? It looks a bit too clean for him." **_I'll have you know I'm a very clean person!_**

This last comment drew laughter from the two yet again; "We cleaned it while we were cleaning the rest of the house."

_**Well she almost believed me, bloody neat freaks, blowing my cover story.**_

_Sirius shut up! I'm trying to listen to what they're saying._

_**Hey, I just noticed something! Why wasn't I asked what you could call me?**_

_I don't know. Sorry, what do you want to be called? _

_**Sirius will do.**_

_Then why did you ask?_

**_I don't know._ **

Aislin rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "I don't know how you guys put up with him for so long, jeez, he's a pain!"

"We know, I feel so sorry for you having him up there. Must be awful." Tonks shuddered. "I'd be screaming bloody murder at Hermione and Ron if they got Sirius stuck in my brain. I'd be afraid he be poking around in all my memories and private thoughts, nosy bugger he is."

Aislin's eyes widened, "I never thought of that!" _Sirius, what are you doing in there?_

_**Oh, hi, nothing, nothing.**_

_Good, okay that's all._

_**Wait! Who's this kid?**_

Aislin focused her attention inside her mind and an image of a former crush flashed behind her eyes. _Hey stop that! Those are private!_

_**Okay, but I'm bored!**_

_Whatever… bye._

_**Wait! One more thing! Can you tell me who that was? **_

_Sirius!_

_**Pleeeease! If I had eyelashes I'd be batting 'em! **_

**_

* * *

_  
A/N:** Whew! That took longer than I thought! It's close to one so I need to stop now and go to bed, school in the morning. Next update might take awhile; homework is pure unadulterated evil! Read & Review, well, you already read, so go review! Thankies! Oh, before I forget, there is a section on my website, go to my profile, it's the homepage, for "Fanfiction Addiction". There are two pictures up so far, for the first two chappies. Go check them out! And sign My Book! 


	6. Restless Nights and Early Mornings

**Author:** Tanith Lilitu

**Disclaimer:** I own Aislin, Mr. and Mrs. Highland, and the plot. Any characters you may recognize are property of J. K. Rowling.

**Summary:** …Oh my god, I've really gone off the deep end… _Have you now? What brought you to that conclusion?_ Because I've made myself believe that I'm possessed, by a fictional character nonetheless! _Hey! I resent that!_

**Timeframe:** This chapter takes place in the Trio's 6th year, '96.

**Warnings:** OC, spoilers for OotP

**Rating:** PG, for three or four minor swear words.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, all you out there in cyberspace. I say it again; homework is a horrible awful thing. Unfortunately, I'm a procrastinator though, so all these language questions were due last week, and I've got three, count 'em, _three_ tests next week! Argh! Well, four-day weekend coming up, so that's good. XD Yay for Easter holidays! Ok, I'm gonna get on with the story now, right after I reply to my precious readers!

emikae – Yay! I'm on someone's favorites list! Lol, I feel special. You're welcome for the reminder, and I use to listen to music using headphones to avoid hearing people, but that led to further problems. As in, when I was supposed to be doing homework and I was reading instead, I couldn't hear the door open to know when to minimize the window. And disconnection is oh so nasty, that's part of the reason this chappie is later, I've been disconnected for two days because I was talking on MSN and writing, instead of doing work.

BlackPaintedWhite – Uh! You get those evil thoughts out of your head! If I'm horribly mangled and mutilated, I can't write anymore! Ha, so there! So none of the malevolent thoughts of torture and cruelty, or no more fics: P

henrietta-Black – Thankies! On to the next chappie!

* * *

Fanfiction Addiction

Chapter 6: Restless Nights and Early Mornings

It was five in the morning, and Aislin was awake. This was nothing unusual normally, but these were anything but normal times. She was also _normally_ the only one up at this point; she didn't _normally _have a spirit floating around in her head bugging her. _Do you like never shut up? _

_**Nope, not usually, I like talking; I didn't get to talk to anyone for thirteen years, and then another ten, so that's…**_

_Does it seem like I care? I'd like to get some sleep tonight!_

_**Twenty, twenty-one… whoa! That's like, twenty-three years of not talking to anyone!**_

_So you're making up for it now? Oh please spare me!_

**_Basically, and that whole, sparing thing, death will spare you nothing m'dear._**

"_M'dear"? First you come at me with "just ducky", and now "m' dear"?_

_**Would you like to hear more of my Siri-isms?**_

_Oh god… "Siri-isms"? Who thought that one up?_

_**I think it might have been Remy, or was it Jamesy? Can't remember, been awhile ya know.**_

_Remy? Jamesy? You called each other that? Never mind… I don't care… let me sleep. _

**_I don't really feel like sleeping, did you know that…_**

Needless to say, Aislin wasn't very rested when she got up that morning. Especially when she was having dreams on and off about some freaky looking guy walking by shouting "Hi, Mom!" and waving a sign that said "Save the Boats!" Save what boats? Was this some prophetic dream? Then a funny looking superhero-ish type girl that the freaky guy called the "Mighty Multi-Tasker" would fly in and the dream would start again, this sort of clued her into the fact that the dream was nonsense pure and simple.

Groggy and still in the only clothes she owned in this time, she stumbled into the kitchen to be greeted by five, what she considered to be, far too perky people.

"Lovely morning isn't it, Aislin, dear? Would you like some toast?"

"Good morning, Aislin,did you sleep well?"

"Goorf mornif Afshlin."

"Ronald! That is a disgusting habit! Oh, hello Aislin."

"Hey, Aislin, do you like blue or pink better for my hair today?"

She sort of took in all of this, but didn't really hear any of it. Aislin was most definitely not a morning person, even if it was 10 o'clock. "Huhhhh?" yawn, "Wha… I dunno, whuevur…" Molly quickly walked over to the girl and got her seated and gave her a piece of toast and glass of juice. "Ohhh, wha? Thanf…" Yawn.

"You're welcome, dear. Now tuck in, we're going shopping in an hour."

"Shopping? Why?" Complete sentences were still not an option this early on in the game.

"Oops… Umm, Molly," This last comment came from Tonks, so Hermione answered Aislin's questions whilst Mrs. Weasley tended to Tonks' most recent mess.

"We've got to go to Diagon Alley to get our school things, our lists came today."

"Ohhh, okay. Diagon Alley, that's like, magic stuff right?" Sentences had started, but that didn't mean they were intelligent sentences.

"Yes, it is. I'd assume you'd have heard about in those books Jo's writing? What are those called? Am I in them? Is the girl in the movies anything like me?" Curious as always, Hermione seized the moment.

"Yeah, books, yeah. You're in them, they're called 'Harry Potter and' then whatever else the title is. Yeah, you're there."

"What about the movies? Does the actress they've got look like me at all?"

"It's pretty close, no offence, but I think her hair is straighter than yours. And I think you might be shorter."

Ron had now finished eating and he pulled his chair over to get some questions of his own answered. "Hey, I'm in the books and moovys right?"

"Yeah, you're there too, and it's movies, not moovys or muvys or whatever you said."

"What about that prat Malfoy? And Snape, did that greasy git get in? Please don't tell me they're there."

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"That's just not right!"

"Hey, they have important parts in the books! They gotta be the nasty evil ones. And the ones in the movies aren't all that bad."

"I thought you said they were evil?"

"Not bad _looking_ was what I meant."

"Ugh, I don't think I can ever look at you the same after that last comment. Fancying Slytherins! That is bloody disgusting!"

"Come on now Ronald, they're only actors. So, are they terribly good looking Aislin?" Even if Ron didn't care about it, Hermione still wanted info.

"Oh no! Not you too 'Mione! What is the world coming to!" Ron then threw his hands up in the air in defeat and walked off. Hermione never did get her answer though, as Molly was soon clearing off dishes and rushing them off to get ready to floo over.

At around quarter to eleven, everyone was dressed and ready to go, standing around the fireplace in the kitchen. Ron went first, followed by Hermione and then Tonks, Remus stepped up after that and then it was Aislin's turn, as Molly had stayed until the end to make sure they all got through.

"Do you know how to go through, dear?" Molly handed Aislin the pot of floo powder and watched to see if she needed any assistance.

"I think I should be fine, Diagon Alley right?" Reading over the books so many times was certainly helpful; Aislin knew the wizarding world as though she had lived there all her life.

"Yes, that's right, now take about this much, and you're on your way. You'd best be going, the others will be wondering where we are."

With those last words from Mrs. Weasley, Aislin stepped up, took a deep breath threw down the floo powder,promptly… sneezed, and she was gone. _**Well isn't this just ducky? **_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Haha! Cliffhanger! I'm oh so evil. Vincent, you got your cameo in there, I would hope that you spotted it. Other people wanting cameos, I might put some up ahead once it gets to Diagon Alley. Just tell me if you want to be in, and what sort of creature/magic thingy/screaming fangirl, and then look for yourself in an upcoming chapter. More updates will be soon, as it's a long weekend this weekend, so no homework! Unless my teacher decides to be evil. Illustrations for chapters 1-3 are also up onwww . erni . piczo .com , without the spaces of course, or go over to my homepage on my profile. The pictures for this story are up under a section called "Fanfiction Addiction". Got to go to bed now, it seems my updates are always at night. Review please!


	7. Detour

**Author:** Tanith Lilitu

**Disclaimer:** I own Aislin, Mr. and Mrs. Highland, and the plot. Any characters you may recognize are property of J. K. Rowling.

**Summary:** …Oh my god, I've really gone off the deep end… _Have you now? What brought you to that conclusion?_ Because I've made myself believe that I'm possessed, by a fictional character nonetheless! _Hey! I resent that!_

**Timeframe:** This chapter takes place in the Trio's 6th year, '96.

**Warnings:** OC, spoilers for OotP

**Rating:** PG, for three or four minor swear words.

**A/N: **Hey y'all, chapter seven is up! Where did Aislin end up? Will she get back? And wasn't that the most inconvenient place for a sneeze? All this and more in 'Fanfiction Addiction'! And now to reply to my loverly reviewers!

AidanPryde – Glad you think it's fun thus far. : ) Keep reading!

BlackPaintedWhite – Dastardly plan! Cookies, yummy, can't have cookie 'til post, aww. Hey, if you're reading this, I've posted! Snatch! My cookie! Aww, you bited it, you meanie! Got any more : )

Emikae – Hmmm, well, I have your description just in case, watch out : P

* * *

Fanfiction Addiction

Chapter 7: Detour

_  
Again with the ducky!_

_**What? Can't I say things? Oh, we've stopped svirling.**_

_Svirling? Swirling I'd accept, but svirling? Hey, you're right!_

Aislin fell out of a sooty fireplace that looked like it belonged to a fairly wealthy wizarding family. This became obvious as soon as she looked behind her, all around the fireplace and mantle were intricate marble and gold inlaid designs depicted what looked to be wizard duels and Snidget hunts. Inside whatever room she was in was a vast assortment of, no doubt, expensive items. Tapestries resembling the scenes on the mantle were hung around the room along with numerous pieces of artwork, both muggle and wizard.

"And you are?" Aislin whipped around from admiring the painting on the wall to see a girl a little older than herself sitting behind her in the shadows. _That's weird, I didn't see her there before._

"Of course you didn't, I wasn't there before."

_Oh my god! Do you think she can read my mind?_

_**Maybe, let's see if she answers our little conversation.**_

"Who are you talking to? Are you possessed or something?"

_Well, yeah, it's a real pain too._

"Oh, I know! Isn't it just terrible when you get possessed? I'm possessed right now. Does this happen to you a lot?" The strange girl then shook her head, "How stupid of me, my parents would be appalled." Without stepping out of the dark or standing up, she stuck out her hand to Aislin, "Hello, my name is Kate, you seem to have fallen out of my fireplace."

"I'm Aislin, hi. Umm, Kate, are you like, psychic?"

"If you mean can I read your thoughts, yes, was I born with the gift of telekinesis? No."

"Then how are you reading my thoughts?"

"Have you ever heard of occlumency?"

"Oh, yeah, that. So you're an occlumens?"

"Yes, and I know you're wondering how I'm able to apparate when I don't seem much older than you."

"…"

"No need to ask, I'm sixteen and yes, I'm able apparate underage. My parents trust me not to splinch myself."

"But what about the Ministry regu- "

"Regulations? Really, I prefer to think of them as guidelines. Enough about that though, how did you end up in my fireplace?"

"I sne- "

"Sneezed did you? Ah, I don't think I've ever done that, but where were you headed, never mind, I know."

"Argh! Would you stop doing that? It's bad enough having one person in my head. And it's really freaky having you answering questions before I ask them. And another thing- "

"Fine, I'll let you talk, and yes, I'll come out of the shadows because you find it 'uber freaky' talking to someone you can't see fully." She giggled and stood up, "Sorry, that was it." As Kate stepped out of the shadows, Aislin could see she was about medium height, and was dressed in black robes with silver patterns running down one side, like you would see printed on one leg of jeans, not that these patterns looked tacky. They were masterfully done, and her clothes looked as if they were made in the finest shops and with the best material money could buy. Her brown hair was pulled back with a black ribbon tied in a bow, and the tips of her hair were a dirty blond. As she came closer, Aislin could she her piercing obsidian eyes. "They're not obsidian, they're dark brown, but you can call them that if you want, it's a nicer description than brown."

"Okay…whatever. So, Kate, about me getting to Diagon Alley?"

"Okay, take some floo powder, here it is, step in the fireplace, throw down the powder, and say, Diagon Alley."

"That's it? I could've done that!"

"Then why aren't you gone by now?"

"…"

"There you go. Now step in, and if you ever need to talk to me again, floo to Emikae Manor."

"Okay…" _Don't know why I'd ever want to._

_**She can hear you, you realize.**_

_Oh shit!_

"Don't worry about it, I realize I'm a little odd. But just in case, remember, Emikae Manor, you never know, could come in handy."

Aislin nodded her head in understanding and then took a pinch floo powder between her fingers, and-

"Do you want a handkerchief, so that we can avoid last time's mess?" Kate handed Aislin a beautiful monogrammed handkerchief, which Aislin took hesitantly, "Don't worry, it's clean, I don't think it's even been used, you can keep it if you want." With a quick swish of the wand that Kate had pulled from her robes, the embroidery changed from saying 'Kate' to 'Aislin'. "That's another way to reach me, spell the monogram back to Kate and it turns into a portkey."

"Well… 'bout that. I'm a muggle." Aislin braced herself for the insult that was sure to come out of this obviously pureblooded witch's mouth. She was surprised to say the very least when to scathing remark came.

"I know you are, sorry, hard habit to break. Then just get someone else to change it for you."

"But aren't you purebl- "

"Not every pureblood is prejudiced towards muggles and muggle-borns, and I'm not pureblood anyway." Kate saw Aislin look at her and the surroundings with a confused look, so she asked the unasked question, "I'm a half blood, but it doesn't mean we can't be wealthy. My mother is a muggle, so I've got no reason whatsoever to be prejudiced. My family has friends from both sides; it's best to connections with everyone you can in times like this. The less enemies the better. But you'd should get going now," She shoved Aislin towards the fireplace, "whoever you're with is probably very concerned about you."

_Maybe I _will_ come to see her again._

_**Yeah, let's make a day of it! Kate, you're not too bad now that we've gotten to know you.**_

'_We've'? When exactly did you and I become' we'? _

_**I dunno, don't ask me hard questions early in the morning.**_

_It's past noon! It's not morning anymore._

"Whoever is in Aislin's subconscious, I don't know you, but you seem like an okay bloke as well. I'm assuming you're a bloke, if you're not, my apologies."

_**You've offended me terribly! Got you questioning my masculinity you have! Horrible thing to do!**_

"Sorry, I didn't mean it really. Aislin, you should probably go before I upset him anymore."

"Okay, bye, I'll see you around some time Kate!" She then stepped into the fireplace, and said clearly and loudly, "Diagon Alley," and was gone. This left Kate by herself once more, well, not truly alone; she was possessed after all.

_Well, Jamesy, she wasn't all that bad._

_**Would you stop calling me that? Should never have told you about that. Sirius would never let up either.**_

_Oh come on now Jamesy, can't a girl have a little fun?_

_**It's a conspiracy I tell you; you're all out to get me, oh Merlin! I've started to sound more like him!**_

_Poor old Jamesy. _

_**Enough already! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Ooo, new development! More possession going on! You never know Emikae; you could be a recurring character, now that Messr Prongs is in your head. : ) Hope that was long enough, it was a little late, but it's here. I'm planning on having more cameos in there (if you want in, give me your description and your name), and more pics up on erni.piczo, keep checking, or not, I'll just tell you when more art's up. Oh, Happy Easter everybody! Or does it count yet, being Good Friday and all? Oh well, Happy Easter in case I don't post again between now and then. And if you're not the Easter celebrating sort, Happy Long Weekend! If you don't, horrors upon horrors, gasp, get a long weekend, but I think most people do, then Happy Normal Weekend! And if… never mind, babbling. Shutting up. :


	8. Swirls and Crazies

**Author:** Tanith Lilitu

**Disclaimer:** I own Aislin, Mr. and Mrs. Highland, and the plot. I also own the character Kate, but Emikae, whom Kate is based upon, owns herself. Okay, so I really only own Kate's personality, because Emikae owns her own middle name and description. I partially own the swirls. Any characters you may recognize are property of J. K. Rowling.

**Summary:** …Oh my god, I've really gone off the deep end… _Have you now? What brought you to that conclusion?_ Because I've made myself believe that I'm possessed, by a fictional character nonetheless! _Hey! I resent that!_

**Timeframe:** This chapter takes place in the Trio's 6th year, '96.

**Warnings:** OC, spoilers for OotP

**Rating:** PG, for three or four minor swear words.

**A/N: **Numero huit! We had people over for Easter so I had to socialize instead of write. I got a graphic tablet and 'The Incredibles' for Easter! I also had to get caught up in English and Math, so I haven't been on fanfiction at all this week. But, finally, here it is!

Emikae (& James) – So shall I call you this from now on? I think Lily should be coming along soon, anyone else want a cameo : ) Oh, and what's your favourite Hogwarts house?

BlackPaintedWhite – Thanks for the cookies and the compliments! Brownies sound good : ) Sorry it was so late, don't hate me! I'm glad you liked Kate, kudos to Emikae for her description and name. And all shall be explained in due time, once I figure it out!

* * *

Fanfiction Addiction

Chapter 8: Swirls and Crazies

This latest landing was considerably more cheerful than the previous one, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was brightly lit and happy voices could be heard discussing the upcoming school year, the most recent Quidditch game, who was going to meet who where after shopping, and a variety of other subjects. The smells of chocolate, caramel, banana and the many treats that the Ice Cream Parlour had to offer hit Aislin full on, but she couldn't stay and savor them, she had to find the five people who were surely looking for her. She realized with a jolt that there were numerous fireplaces in the alley, any of which were as likely as the next for her other companions to have fallen out of. She quickly scampered up off of the floor where she had been sitting, brushed the dirt off her clothes, and set out to find at least one of the people she was supposed to be with.

It was overcast as Aislin headed outside, and tiny droplets of rain were just starting to fall on the cobblestones. A few wands were pulled out and spells were murmured in order to keep their casters dry. Umbrellas were also pulled out, with the same purpose in mind. Aislin, having neither wand nor umbrella, simply walked on. It wasn't pouring out, but if it started to, she would head into a shop and browse around until the rain let up.

Aislin soon found herself halfway down the street and still with no sign of Hermione, Ron, Molly, Remus or Tonks. She decided it was now time to start looking in the shops. As she stepped into Flourish and Blotts, she didn't see any of the people she was looking for, but Aislin did spot someone with a familiar air about him. She couldn't place where she had seen him before, or if she had even seen him in the first place. Anyone she knew before this mess started was across the Atlantic Ocean or was too young at this point to be this boy.

Aislin studied him for a moment. He had his back turned at the moment, but she could still find out things that could be helpful to her deciphering of who this stranger was. His hair was so dark that it was almost black, and it came down almost to his shoulders. He was fairly short for, what Aislin assumed was, his age. He was wearing muggle clothing, but it was far too large for him. Suddenly Aislin had a revelation, _Why not ask Sirius if he knows who this is? Hey, Sirius, who is that guy?_

_**Hmm, '1486 Ways to Enjoy Eggs', pity I don't like eggs. What was that? Who do I know?**_

_Do you know that guy over looking at the 6th year books? Now he's walking over to pay for them, see, right there._

_**Oh, yeah, I know him, why? Do you fancy him? Ooo, Aislin has a crush!**_

_No, he just looks familiar, c'mon, who is he?_

**_I'm shocked that you don't recognize him, doesn't the actor they cast look anything like him at all?_**

_Actor…? What, is that Harry?_

_**The one and only, my godson, you'll be talking to me before you make any moves on him and kindly wait until I'm out of here before doing so.**_

_I don't like him, I told you that, I'm still adjusting to the whole this is real thing. I'm not going to be dating anyone here, and that would make me such a like total Mary-Sue!_

_**A what?**_

_Never mind, fanfiction term._

_**What what term? **_

_Never mind; forget I said it even. Oh, it's Molly! Over there!_

Aislin pushed through the throngs of witches and wizards to get to Mrs. Weasley, whose face lit up as soon as she saw her. Her expression increased ten fold when she saw Harry, though. Aislin stepped back a little as she started fussing over Harry.

"Oh! Harry, dear, when was the last time you ate? I hope your relatives have been feeding you well! You look dreadful, if you don't mind my saying so." Full mothering mode once again.

"Er, hi, Mrs. Weasley. Good to see you too. I'm okay; I ate about an hour ago."

"That reminds me, aren't you still supposed to be at your aunt and uncle's house? I think one of the Order members was going to pick you up next week. They didn't tell me they were going earlier…" As she took on a puzzled expression, he started to explain.

"I sent Hedwig to Professor Dumbledore to ask him if I could come over earlier, I know that staying with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon is the safest thing for me, but I hate staying away for long. They've been feeding me, but it's still not the same as you lot. I got here day before yesterday, I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron for now."

"Oh, well if Albus approves. But you know you can come over to stay at Grimmauld Place, Ron and Hermione would love to see you again. They're around here somewhere," She peered around the bookstore, but was unsuccessful in her search, "Oh, I'm sure you'll find them. Ron mentioned going to check out the latest models over at Quality Quidditch Supplies, not that we could afford it, mind you…"

"Okay, I'll go check for him, bye Mrs. Weasley." With that, Harry ran out of Flourish and Blotts, and into the light drizzle in the street.

Molly turned her attention back to Aislin, "I hope you'll excuse me dear, terribly rude of me, ignoring you. I just haven't seen the poor boy since the beginning of the summer."

"It's fine, I don't mind. So that was Harry?"

"Yes… oh! You hadn't met him had you? Well we'll have to introduce you if you're going to be staying for a while. Oh yes, where in the Floo did you end up landing, dear?"

"Umm, Emiky, or Emikay, or umm, Emikae, that was it!"

"Emikae Manor?" She grabbed Aislin in a tight hug, "That's half way across the country! You could have landed anywhere! And that was only one sneeze! Oh you poor thing!"

"I'm good really, the girl there was… odd, but she helped me. I'm fine, it's good, I got here." She tried to struggle out of the embrace but relaxed when she saw she wasn't going to win. She was soon released, and they made their way to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, to purchase… robes, of all things, go figure.

Once inside the store, a witch casting drying spells, much to the relief of the sopping patrons, greeted them.

After trying on numerous robes, Aislin picked out a set of black robes with silver detailing, reminiscent of Kate's, a set of black robes with lavender on the inside, and some school robes just in case she stayed until then. _I wish I had interesting eyes so that I could get robes to bring out their colour, brown doesn't need to be brought out._

_**You have the strangest thoughts… Ooo! Swirls! Flying ninja swirls!**_

_You're one to talk, what _are_ you talking about…never mind. _Her question was answered as a troupe of squirrels, looking like ninjas, ran through the doors, but were escorted out by a wizard looking like the one she had seen in her dream the night before. _Riiiight then, Sirius what was with the squirrels? _

_**Swirls! Swirls! Not sqriules, or whatever you muggles call them.**_

_Squirrels and they're bushy tailed rodents, who cares what I call them?_

_**Oh no you didn't! I can't go on! Apologize before they get you!**_

_Okaaaay… I'm sorry Sirius, and the swirls._

_**That's better.**_

By this point, the swirls were long gone, as was the freaky looking wizard/swirl commander. The strangeness was never-ending though; this was wizarding London after all.

"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! EVEN IF YOU GO TO SOUTH PORCUPINE!" A girl about Aislin's age, a little shorter, with dark hair and glasses ran up screaming her head off. Oh, and dancing wildly.

_Uh, Sirius, do you know her?_

_**Nope, just another crazy.**_

_Hey, where'd Molly go? And why are all the crazies attracted to me?_

_**She's probably with Harry and Ron by now. They're not attracted to you, you're just a muggle so you notice it more, and everyone else is used to it by now.**_

_I'm gonna go find her before anything else happens. _She started walking quickly.

"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!"

Well, running.

* * *

**  
A/N: **There you have it, chapter 8, sorry for the sheer late-itude of it. I'm all caught up on homework for now, but going to a birthday party on Saturday, so probably no updates this weekend. Yet again I'm updating late at night, well, not so late, only 10, but at night! Bye people don't forget to review! 


	9. Reunion

**Author:** Tanith Lilitu

**Disclaimer:** I own Aislin, Mr. and Mrs. Highland, and the plot. I also own the character Kate, but Emikae, whom Kate is based upon, owns herself. Okay, so I really only own Kate's personality, because Emikae owns her own middle name and description. I partially own the swirls. I own Toni's personality and such. Any characters you may recognize are property of J. K. Rowling.

**Summary:** …Oh my god, I've really gone off the deep end… _Have you now? What brought you to that conclusion?_ Because I've made myself believe that I'm possessed, by a fictional character nonetheless! _Hey! I resent that!_

**Timeframe:** This chapter takes place in the Trio's 6th year, '96.

**Warnings:** OC, spoilers for OotP

**Rating:** K, for three or four minor swear words.

**A/N: **I really don't see why they couldn't have kept the old ratings… But that's beside the point. Oh my god, so much homework, and procrastination! I am the biggest procrastinator ever, why do today what I can do tomorrow? Yeah, so I put off writing this for close to two weeks. I don't think it was writer's block, I can usually get around that, it was sheer laziness. I also started reading 'The Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy', so that's kept me occupied for a while. I also posted two more fics, though neither were HP. Enough with excuses though, onto writing the story and replying.

Emikae & James – Slytherin Pride! You shush James! So maybe not Slytherin if Jamesy won't shush, ya never know, keep reading for your house. I think Lily may end up in RebelHanyouofDarkness's head, although I do want to include Snape more. He's feeling awfully left out, who else died lately? I've seen a story where Harry was a Metamorphmagus before, can't remember what it was though. It's a defiant possibility…

RebelHanyouofDarkness – A medium you say? Hmm… dunno 'bout that, but I think Lily may have taken up residence in there. So Gryffindor you say? That can be arranged… Very detailed description you have there and quite a lot of possession as well. You are fairly tall, but I wouldn't go as far to capitalize it. You're about an inch taller than I am, and I'm a year older, yay for height! But it seriously sucks at dances when you're taller than all the guys at this age are. : ( Ah yes, the woes of Tanith. But on with the story!

* * *

Fanfiction Addiction

  
Chapter 9: Reunion 

Soaking wet and gasping for breath, Aislin sat down on a recently materialized bench next to her. She had put as much distance between herself and the crazy as possible, and was at the other end of the alley – wait. _Padfoot, I have a feeling we're not in Diagon Alley anymore. _

**_Er, right… Check for a sign, go with that feeling!_**

_There! Origin Alley, well it certainly is original looking._

The alley was crowded with what seemed to be all the crazies put together. Swirls marched to and fro, icebergs floated through the streets, ballerinas with pink and blue tutus belted out muggle rap songs, and everyone seemed to be muttering to themselves.

_Oh god, I've gotten myself stuck in a parody! _

_**Let me remind you we're not in one of your stories, this is just the way life is here. Not my fault Jo left out this Origin Alley in the books. The muggles would all naturally assume that she was on something or other and no more books for you.**_

_Okay, I see your point._

Aislin almost bumped into a blond witch walking out of the nearest shop window; she was paying no attention to the world around her, reading a familiar newspaper upside-down.

_Is that Luna Lovegood?_

**_Probably, her and her father are frequent visitors of this place._**

_Don't know why I didn't expect that… Uh, how do we get back to Diagon Alley?_

_**Does it seem like I know? Go ask her.**_

Aislin looked to where it seemed like he had meant, and spotted a fairly tall witch walking through the crowd, about an inch or so taller than her. She was dressed all in muggle clothes, had short black hair, and a dagger on her wrist. _Is everyone I meet here a Goth? _She was murmuring something to herself, that wasn't was odd, it was her eyes. They were vaguely reminiscent of a cat's, a strange gold colour.

_Fine, fine, going. _

_**Not fast enough, I'll talk.**_

"Er, hi!" Sirius put on a falsetto voice, and succeeded in sounding even less like Aislin than he would have normally, "I'm Si – Aislin! Could you tell me how to get to Diagon Alley?"

"Okay, Sashlin…" Her voice was hesitant, most likely at Sirius' intro and voice, "I'm Toni, I'm going over there now for my school books, just follow me." She then went quiet and rolled her eyes, "Jeez, fine! Stupid nag!" Aislin backed away a little at the outburst, but Toni stuck out her hand to stop her. "I'm supposed to introduce myself properly. Hello Sashlin, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Toni, would you follow me? Sorry, would you _please _follow me?" She once again gazed skyward, "That better? Good, 'cause that's the best you're getting. Shut up you two! You know she wasn't gonna leave me alone! Yeah, whatever."

_You two? You think she knows? I can only handle one occlumens a day. _

_**Don't think she knows, but you could ask. If you do go to Hogwarts later on, you'll never get into Gryffindor with an attitude like that, brave my arse. **_

_Be nice! Maybe she's possessed? _

_**I doubt that too, but check, so I can laugh at you.**_

"Uh, Toni?" she continued after a nod, "Are you an occlumens or a medium or possessed or something?"

"What were the options? No, slightly, and yes, yes, yes."

"Is that like something else? Other? Or are you like possessed like three times?"

"Yup, real pain. Lils, Alex and Kai never freaking shut up."

**_Did she say Lils? As in Lily, as in Potter? Ask! Ask! Ask! Ask! Ask!_**

_Shut it! I can't ask with you talking!_

"You said Lils, is that short for something?"

"Yeah, Lily, been dead for fifteen years though, don't think you know her."

"I know someone who might, come on, last name?"

"Hey nag!" Toni didn't seem to be able to communicate telepathically with her guests, which was growing more annoying by the second.

**_Ha! Sure sounds like Lily! Never did let anyone get away with anything if she could help it._**

"Says it's Potter."

_**Merlin! I knew it! Let me talk to her!**_

_Woah, freaky coincidence! Okay, calm down Siri._

"Lily! Is that you, Toni, can she talk through you?"

"Er, yeah, guess you're possessed too Sashlin. Here she is." Toni's body jerked as Aislin's had done on occasion.

"Do I know you? I'm sorry you don't look very familiar."

"Ah, Lils come on! It Padfoot! Of all the people to meet here! Long time no see!"

"What the – Sirius? " A few heads turned their way.

"Keep it down, would you!" Aislin's body almost toppled over as Lily, or was it Toni, embraced Sirius, or maybe Aislin. "Glad to see you too."

"Wait, this means you're dead!" Toni backed away a few paces in shock, "What happened? When?"

"Well, a few months ago in this time-"

"A few months! It took me years to find a host!"

"Getting to that, calm down, few months here, ten years to find a host. Time travel involved. We're still working out the cause."

"Only you Siri, only you. Are you and Sashlin supposed to be with someone?"

"I think so, oh, it's Aislin, I messed it up. Why?"

"Because Severus is over there, oh, he's seen you. He's walking this way."

"Ugh, why would they send Snivellus to go looking for us? The greasy bastard can't be trusted. And said bastard is behind me isn't he?"

"Yes, Black, he is. And you are to come back to Headquarters immediately…" It was at that moment he noticed Toni/Lily. He sneered at her, so very predictable, "Miss Shadow, I hope that you will be more productive in the upcoming school year. I'm afraid I must take your friend, I'm sure you'll see her at Hogwarts this year."

"I always try, Professor. I'll see you both then, Aislin. I'm in Gryffindor, third year."

This took Aislin by surprise, she had thought at least sixth year. But, her surprise was soon left by the wayside as they walked out of Origin Alley and Snape turned to her.

"You _both_? Aislin, you have some explaining to do."

* * *

**A/N: **Ooo, what will Aislin say? What will happen with Toni/Lily? When will we see more of Emikae again? What happened to Harry? Will the earth be demolished next Thursday by flying swirls? Find out next time on Fanfiction Addiction! 


	10. Snape's Plight

**Author:** Tanith Lilitu

**Disclaimer:** I own Aislin, Mr. and Mrs. Highland, and the plot. I also own the character Kate, but Emikae, whom Kate is based upon, owns herself. Okay, so I really only own Kate's personality, because Emikae owns her own middle name and description. I partially own the swirls. I own Toni's personality and such. Any characters you may recognize are property of J. K. Rowling.

**Summary:** …Oh my god, I've really gone off the deep end… _Have you now? What brought you to that conclusion?_ Because I've made myself believe that I'm possessed, by a fictional character nonetheless! _Hey! I resent that!_

**Timeframe:** This chapter takes place in the Trio's 6th year, '96.

**Warnings:** OC, spoilers for OotP

**Rating:** K, for three or four minor swear words.

**A/N: **I hate having to go to school. Because, school leads to homework, and homework leads to procrastination, and procrastination leads to lack of Internet. Well, lack of Internet was threatened at, I'm not sure if it ever really happened… So, mainly procrastination is the reason this hasn't come out earlier, and a teeny bit of writer's block, oh how I loathe it. But I think I'm good now, I hope I'm good now. I'm going to try to get a few chapters out in the next little while, because I'm gone for most of May. School trips and such, I get to miss eleven days total, yay for me! I could also get inspiration in Waterloo and Kingston and Quebec, so there we go, I'm also taking a writing course when I go to Kingston. I'm a very happy duck. Okay, enough about me, I should really write something to do with the actual story.

Emikae & James – Poor sad James, and to think, you've been going to Hogwarts with your hostess, and not once have you known that Lily was there near you. Fifteen lonely years, but you'll see her soon, don't despair. And yes, Snapey is feeling left out still, but he gets more time in this chappie, yay! I want to go to Origin Alley, I'm gonna go there and buy robes, I think you're right, the robes there are amazing. I think I'll try my hand at drawing them sometime.

RebelHanyouofDarkness – Don't worry Lily! You'll soon be rescued! I don't think there are any all girls schools close to where I live, there's a private school about twenty minutes from here, but no all girls schools, so I don't have that option. I wouldn't want to be a human tracer lol. You'll be seen more throughout the story now I think.

* * *

Fanfiction Addiction 

Chapter 10: Snape's Plight

Snape sneered downwards, wondering if this muggle was deaf as well as stupid. Why was it up to him to fetch this incompetent brat? Why couldn't someone else? Someone who didn't have to deal with dunderheads ten months of the year? But no… they were all far to busy. It was investigation this, attack that, as if his life wasn't busy enough without searching for idiot children in his spare time.

He had just been settling down with a good book and a cup of tea, when that despicable wolf's head popped into his fireplace. He remembered the conversation like it was yesterday, it had been twenty minutes prior, his memory was slipping.

"_Severus! We can't find Aislin! She was missing for about an hour or so, then Molly found her, but she's gone again!"_

"_Why am I being told about this?"_

"_Because everyone else is busy, we need you to go find her! You're not doing anything else with your time, come on!"_ __

"Actually, I am –" 

"_Good," Then a hand shot out and pulled him through, upsetting his tea in the process._

It hadn't been hard to locate Aislin, where else did wandering fools go? Origin Alley of course. The alley couldn't be found if you were actually looking for it, you had to stumble on to it by mistake. He could see how no one could find her; it was also nearly impossible to find your way back. You could walk out a passageway, but it never lead the same way twice, and the passage disappeared as soon as you were on the other side. It was also known to disappear whilst you were still in it, an experience similar to splinching oneself.

Pity he didn't know of the girl's last name, so that he could seem even more menacing. Ah yes! That's what occlumency was good for!

"Highland, do not make me repeat myself."

This got her attention, _How did he know my last name? _

_**The greasy bastard's an occlumens.**_

_First I attract crazies, and now occlumens. _

_**You didn't attract the crazies; you just noticed them more. And maybe the N.O.T. is stalking you.**_

_The knot?_

_**No, the N.O.T., N-O-T. The Nasty Occlumens Troupe. **_

_There's a troupe of occlumens? Do they have freaky looking tattoos too?_

Snape, who had been observing her thoughts, quickly got out. Sheer idiocy was all that was taking place in that head. The whole time the two were talking, Aislin stood there with a blank look on her face. Finally, she spoke,

"Well, she knows about Sirius."

Good Merlin this child was thick! Of course she knew about Sirius! What he wanted to know was why! He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, "I knew that much, Highland, why does she know?"

"She's not going to tell anyone."

Potter was a genius compared to this one.

"Toni's possessed to."

Now they might be getting somewhere…

"Are a lot of people here possessed?"

Or maybe not. "What about Miss Shadow? Why does she know that _you_ are possessed?"

"Well… SiriusgotouttacontrolandthenhestartedtalkinglikemebutitdidntsoundlikemeanditwasallhighandthenshewasliketalkingtoherselfandshesaidLilsandSiriwantedtoknowifitwasLilyPotteranditwasandtheytalkedandIfelldownandthenshesawyouandthensheleftandIleftandhereweare… Can you believe it? What a total coincidence!"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't catch a word you said."

She gave him a sheepish smile and proceeded to recount her tale more slowly, "I said, Sirius got out of control and then he started talking like me. But it didn't sound like me, and it was all high. Then she was like talking to herself, and she said Lils. So Siri wanted to know if it was Lily Potter, and it was. And they talked and I fell down and then she left and I left. And here we are."

Snape shook his head to clear out the sudden rush of information. "You mean to tell me that Lily Potter is inhabiting Shadow? Just ducky."

Aislin paled, "Oh my god, you and Sirius have something in common!"

"What would I ever have in common with the mutt?"

"You both say… Just ducky!"

It was now Snape's turn to pale, his arms failed wildly for the nearest wall, which he promptly slid down and collapsed against. This was how the rest found them: Snape gasping for breath at the far corner of Diagon Alley, and Aislin with a blank look, evidently talking to Sirius.

They all emerged from Quality Quidditch Supplies, well; Ron had to be dragged out, and ran right over. Molly and Remus set about righting Snape, and Hermione walked over to Aislin. Harry wore a blank expression akin to Aislin's, and Ron was using Harry to steady himself from falling over laughing at the sight Snape made. Aislin soon snapped out of her conversation, and rejoined the real world.

"Oh, hi, you're all here. I got lost."

"Who got lost?" Ron was a bit out of it.

"Don't mind Ronald, where were you?" That was Hermione for you, curious as always.

"Who are you?" And there was Harry, just as out of it as Ron, but he had an excuse.

Aislin stuck out her hand, "Aislin Highland, and you're Harry Potter, right?"

"Well, er, yes," He felt his forehead, his hair was covering the scar, "How did you know my name?"

Molly interjected before Aislin had a chance to answer, "Why don't we head back home? You never know what sorts of people are listening. Severus, I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting Harry's things from his room at The Leaky Cauldron?"

Snape was still dazed, so he couldn't really refuse, and as they all walked down the street, he couldn't help thinking that he had once again been forced into a job he didn't want to do.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's sort of short. I just had to type about poor Snape, forced into jobs helping dunderheads. He's one of my favourite characters, so he had to be in there. The next chapter should contain more of Harry. I'm not saying anything, about when it'll be out, because I can't keep with what I've said. Review please! And tell me what characters you'd like to see more of later on.


	11. Spaz Attacks

**Author:** Tanith Lilitu

**Disclaimer:** I own Aislin, Mr. and Mrs. Highland, and the plot. I also own the character Kate, but Emikae, whom Kate is based upon, owns herself. Okay, so I really only own Kate's personality, because Emikae owns her own middle name and description. I partially own the swirls. I own Toni's personality and such. Any characters you may recognize are property of J. K. Rowling. If I owned the books, there'd be more slash, but there's still none in this story.

**Summary:** …Oh my god, I've really gone off the deep end… _Have you now? What brought you to that conclusion?_ Because I've made myself believe that I'm possessed, by a fictional character nonetheless! _Hey! I resent that!_

**Timeframe:** This chapter takes place in the Trio's 6th year, '96.

**Warnings:** OC, spoilers for OotP, this is gonna be AU after Friday, also, it's gonna be harder to write after then.

**Rating:** K, for three or four minor swear words.

**A/N: **Hmm, what to say. I just have this inherent need to speak, even when it's probably better to keep my mouth shut. First off, I'm back! So sorry I haven't updated, I meant to before I went away, but I had writer's block and only got a few sentences in. That last sentence was typed about two months ago, I think. I've had writer's block the entire time; my art has been coming more naturally though, so that's good. I've been drawing so many chibis, if anyone stops by my homepage in a couple days I'll probably have them up. And people; tell me your views on slash, for further chapters. I'm not gonna actually write any, but some could be implied.

Rebel – Sorry, but your name takes forever to type out! You know who you are though, least I'd hope so, so we're good. I think they'll be more of Harry, just to see where my muse takes me. I have no specific name for my muse; it's just there. It's odd though, because I personify absolutely everything else. Glad you liked the chappie. Poor you on allergy meds! I don't have allergies, so I don't have meds, yay for me!

Kasa – You know, I read through the chapter again and there were a few grammar mistakes. I think the reason they weren't really noticeable is because they're so minute, that the author can't see them by just glancing, but they pop right out at a reader. I'll check better next time though. I'm so happy to have a word processing program that checks spelling and grammar for me! I have so many squiggly red lines! Well, not a lot but a fair amount. I'm babbling now so… glad you liked the story, thanks for reviewing, I'm bad about that, I'll read something and then not be bothered to click the nice purplish button. And if you ever find your place to escape your mind, please contact me! I could do with a place like that!

Cierra – Sorry about not getting to you last chapter, not very much to work with, lol. That reminds me, I haven't had my daily dose of Snape huggle-ing! You want to come with? I also need to huggle Draco; all the Slytherins need huggle-ing! Well, those two at least! Thanks so much for encouraging me with double reviews, lol. Also thanks a ton for visiting my homepage and reviewing the art. More's going up soon! And yes, Harry has arrived more! He only had a blank look and one line, but he is here none the less! Wow, all my replies ended in exclamation marks!

* * *

Fanfiction Addiction

Chapter 11: Spaz Attacks  


"Only you two would use necromancy as a way to cheer me up," Harry had a faint smile on his face as he gazed out the window at 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron, Hermione and Aislin (with Sirius jumping in to add random information) had told him all they knew about the current events, and he was now thinking it all over.

He was overjoyed to have his godfather back, but was understandably overwhelmed. After all, what would you do if someone you thought to be dead suddenly appeared in possession of a total stranger from ten years in the future and halfway around the world? Okay, so the chances aren't all that likely, but still, to say you were shocked would be a bit of an understatement. And half of the stuff the happened to Harry wasn't all that likely.

Hermione and Ron looked sheepish after Harry's comment, and Sirius-as-Aislin was playing with her hair. He was staring intently at the light brown strands, twisting it around her finger, giggling like crazy when it either stayed or unwound itself.

"You know, I think I may dye my hair this colour once I get back," This statement was met with bewildered looks all around.

Harry was the first one to speak, "Er, that's great, but, why? If you don't mind my asking."

"I just want to, and Snape has black hair. To think I shared a hair colour with Snivellus for all these years. And weren't you telling me You-Know-Who had black hair? My dear cousin, she has black hair! See all the people with black hair I know are disgusting, evil, people trying to kill me! I do not know a single good person with black hair, not one – " He abruptly stopped his rant when he saw Hermione gesturing madly towards his godson's head. "Er, well, not you of course Harry…"

Harry was to busy falling off his chair laughing to care though, there was Sirius for you.

"Acting like juvenile dunderheads again I see," And there was Snape for you, "Your things are on your bed Potter, once you are finished with your dunderheadedness."

"I think he made that up," Ron whispered to Harry, which sent them all into another fit of giggles.

"I heard that Mr. Weasley, ten points from –"

"Professor, we're not in school."

"I knew that," Snape appeared to have a very twitchy eye, "You were being tested."

As soon as he left the room, the laughter at his expense started right back up.

"So glad I don't have him for a teacher, ha, you lot really lucked out, dincha?" Sirius was gloating and pulling so many faces that he didn't feel the hand on his shoulder, nor did he notice the excessively twinkly blue eyes looking down at him. It wasn't until the hand, or rather the person attached to it, spoke that he ceased his banter.

"Ah, but you do, my boy."

Sirius turned around slowly to give the headmaster a confused look, "A what now? I do what?"

"You will be having Severus, or rather, Professor Snape, as your teacher while you are inhabiting Miss Highland's body. She will most definitely be attending Hogwarts until the Christmas holidays at least." Albus seemed very pleased with himself, and Sirius had a look about him that clearly stated he'd rather drop dead, again. Until he gave a shudder and Aislin was back in place, smiling as if she had gotten her Internet privileges back, after months without them.

She had been hoping she could go to Hogwarts, but wasn't going to celebrate until she had received the news from Dumbledore himself. Then, without warning, her smile dropped off her face. She was a muggle, she had no magic. It was a freakin' school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Well… everything wasn't practical application…

- Transfiguration, nope, too much "foolish wand waving".

- Defense Against the Dark Arts, nope, basically incantations.

- History of Magic, boring, but she could do it.

- Herbology, probably, unless it required magical aid.

- Divination, ha! Not even the teacher needed to have any magic!

- Potions, simple, combining magical plants and animals in a complex manner. She'd read enough fanfiction to know that.

But as soon as she thought of fanfiction involving Snape, she thought of slash, well, she couldn't look at Harry anymore today. _I wonder what they'd all think about people writing stories about them and some of the ships… ugh, what would they think about me reading some of those ships… eww!_ And Aislin abruptly fell off her chair. Now that she knew they were real people, it would be so awkward to remember some situations various authors had put them in. Okay, get off of that train of thought right now! Stop the damn train!

Of course she imagined an actual train, and burst into giggles.

So here's what everybody else witnessed:

Dumbledore tells Sirius that Aislin will be going to Hogwarts, Sirius looks stunned, then shakes and starts smiling. Aislin's body stops smiling, seems contemplative, then disgusted, then falls off her chair. And then starts laughing. All in the space of about two minutes flat.

The headmaster simply continued smiling and strode off muttering nonsense about lemon drops and a good cup of tea.

Hermione was writing down Aislin's "symptoms" and taking out a book from Merlin knows where.

Ron and Harry were looking nervously between Aislin and each other, in true Ron and Harry fashion.

Aislin took another couple minutes to collect herself and then sat up on the floor, dusting herself off. "Hey, I'm good now, bit of a spaz attack." She was glancing around the room as she said this, her eyes landing on Hermione and Ron, but totally avoiding Harry altogether. "So, uh, let's like go check if dinner's ready. Okay, who's coming with?"

Hermione tentatively spoke up, "Aislin, it's only 2, we might have tea, but dinner won't be for a while."

"Oh my god, I'm in Britain, we have tea! Excuse me, I'm hyper, whee! Do you have tea everyday?" Ron started to talk, "Never mind, this is so so cool! Oh my god, I'm in Britain! The farthest I've ever been is Quebec, but that's only one province over! And I had to pay!" She started pouting, "Stupid tours, you know, they took up all the time, no time for cool stuff. But we had a hot tour guide! Like ten years older though, so sad."

Harry turned his attention back out the window, and Ron looked distinctly uncomfortable, as 'Mione and Aislin had started talking about all the hot guys they knew. Girls, pchoo!

A shriek was heard when Aislin realized the tour guide would be about her age now, but started to pout again when 'Mione mentioned that he'd be really weirded out to have some girl he hadn't met yet call him up asking for his number. Then they started talking about how paradox-ish that was because how could she call him asking for his number?

Then Aislin was telling Hermione what the blokes in the _Harry Potter_ series looked like, and the girls were rating them. They were just starting into fanfiction, which Hermione had heard of, only not with herself in a leading role, when they heard Ron.

"And we thought Luna was odd, mate."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter! Oh yeah, who's good? Well, not really, 'cause it took me two months, but I wrote it all today, I kept erasing and re-writing for two months. I think part of it was I had other stuff on the go, as I was doing some stuff in school a year early, and I was going on trips, and I'm a procrastinator. 

But I got it done, please please please review, I live off the things!

It brightened my day so much to see the 32 change to a 33 after two months. Recommend the story to friends, 'cause the more reviews, the faster I write.

And Emily, if you read this, yes, Ron said pchoo! Lmao! Is that how you spell it?

Please review everybody, it means so much to me when you take the time to click the cornflower button. Nobody can decide on the colour, so I did. I found the exact shade on Paint. The red and green are 196, and the blue is 255. It's leaning towards the blue more than the purple on the colour chart on custom colours, so there you go.

Anyway, just review please and thank you! And your dear authoress may get up more chappies!

Woah, my second A/N beat the first one! XD


	12. Going in Circles

**Author:** Tanith Lilitu

**Disclaimer:** Any characters you recognize from the books are property of J.K. Rowling, and all the rest who have claim to them. Any other characters are property of the author.

**Summary:** Aislin is a fanfic addict... who suddenly finds herself possessed, dragged ten years into the past, and halfway around the world!  
"…Oh my god, I've really gone off the deep end… _Have you now? What brought you to that conclusion?_ Because I've made myself believe that I'm possessed, by a fictional character nonetheless! _Hey! I resent that!_"

**Timeframe:** This chapter takes place in the Trio's 6th year, '96.

**Warnings:** OC, spoilers for OotP, completely AU by now, probably some OOC-ness

**Rating:** K+, for three or four minor swear words.

**A/N: **It's been over two years since my last update on this, and the last two books have since been released. Anyone who remembers this story from back then... congratulations, an update is finally happening. Anyone who has just stumbled across this story, thanks for clicking on it and sticking with it until this chapter. I can't promise this will be spectacular by any means, but I'll do my best... on with the (short) update.

* * *

Fanfiction Addiction  
**Chapter 12: Going in Circles**

Aislin's head whipped around at Ron's latest comment. "What'd you say about Luna?", she asked.

Harry started to snicker at the situation Ron appeared to have gotten himself into. It really was just brilliant to be able to enjoy the summer like this for once in his life. "Yeah, Ron, what'd you say about Luna?" He really couldn't resist adding his two cents.

"Ron, that'shardly a very nice thing to say about someone at _all_. Harry, _honestly_, was that _really_ necessary?"

Evidently everyone had something to add. Ron still didn't think that anyone except Harry had heard his comment, and was looking stunned at the incredible hearing that the girls in the room seemed to have. The blank look on Aislin's face was similar to the one Ron was sporting, except for a different reason.

_Do they always act like this? _

_**Don't ask me, although you may want to stop Hermione at some point. More than enough mothering goes on in this house with Molly around, never mind anyone else. Although "more than enough" may be a bit extreme, seeing as my own mother would've dropped dead before even admitting to have produced yours truly, you know what else–**_

The rambling didn't seem to be ending anytime soon, so with a shudder, Aislin rejoined the current (audible) conversation.

"Hermione, calm down, I'm not offended," Hermione looked slightly perturbed at being told to back down from chastising someone, but did as she was told, "I think it's cool enough being here, never mind getting compared to someone you guys know! It's such a total compliment!"

"You wouldn't think it was a compliment if you knew Looney Lovegood..." Ron added this under his breath. Unfortunately, his ability to whisper hadn't improved any in the last five minutes. Back to square one.

_I'm never going to get anywhere with this, am I? _

–_**so she burns my name off the bloody tapestry **_**after **_**I run away, as if she didn't know years before that I wasn't the heir she'd expected to raise–**_

_I'm sensing some ongoing issues... should I come back later? _

–_**like her darling youngest child Reg–**_

_Definite issues. Do wizards have therapists? You could use one. Not that I'm volunteering my time to this cause. _

_**What did you say? **_

_...Nothing. _

Sirius had seemed so much more appealing in the books. So much less... annoying and angst filled.

_**You'd be "angst filled" too if you spent thirteen years locked up for a crime you **_**didn't**_** commit, then you found out one of your best friends was a traitor, **_**then**_** spent ten years floating around after you **_**died**

_Where'd that come from? _So much more tortured, and so much less whiny.

_**I can hear what you're thinking, remember? I'll not have you ignoring my problems, I'm not whiny. Listen to me. **_

_You are. Complain to yourself for a minute. _

_**I **_**could**_** just talk to everyone else instead of you. They'd care what I had to say. **_

_Why does a thirty-five year old sound like he's twelve? How do you keep taking over my body anyway? _

_**I wondered when you'd ask. **_

_Why you're so immature?_

_**No, I'm ignoring that, I've been asked it more times than you'd care to hear about. I wondered when you'd ask about my ability to speak through you. To be honest, I'm not quite sure. You might want to ask Hermione. **_

_You're just so much help. You know that, right?_

After going in circles for a few more minutes, the conversation that had been going on when Aislin dove into her subconscious was now over. She resurfaced to find the other three staring at her, waiting for her to stop talking to Sirius. She had originally asked the question about Luna to seamlessly segue into the sighting of the eccentric blond at Origin Alley, that had obviously worked well. However, that topic was cast aside in favour of getting answers concerning her possession.

The young muggle had initially been far too overwhelmed, understandably, with all the goings on in the past day or so to get more information about her predicament. Her head now seemed to be swimming with all the things she could think of to ask. As well as the sudden fear that she would never again return to her correct place and time.

**

* * *

** Yes, it's short, but it's a break in the writers block I've had on this story for the past two years... if you read this, please review it. Even if you think Aislin is a bit of a Mary Sue (she might be, though I hope not, I hate them myself, I'm a slash-girl through and through) and you hated it, tell me, and I'll try to work on that for future chapters. There may be more chapters, encouragement really does help though... :) 


End file.
